Ratcatchers
Start thumb|De twee vrouwtjes Je kunt de Quest starten bij de Getrude, die in het huisje woont ten westen van de westerse bank in Varrock. Ze verwijst je door naar 2 vrouwen, Grimesquit en Phingspet, in het riool van Varrock. Vraag ze over het vangen van ratten. Het riool, of de sewer, is te vinden ten oosten van het kasteel en wordt aangegeven op de kaart als een uitroepteken. Praat met hen en ze zeggen dat je kat 8 ratten moet vangen. Als je eindelijk alle ratten hebt, dan moet je weer praten met de lelijke mevrouwtjes. Ze geven je een 'Rat Pole' en vertellen dat je moet gaan praten met Jimmy Dazzler in Ardougne. Jimmy Dazzler thumb|De brug, een veilige locatie thumb|Een veilige plek achter de heg thumb|Het hek op klimmen Hij woont tegen West Ardougne aan, ten noorden van het huisje met de hendel naar de wildernis en ten westen van het café van Ardougne. Praat met hem en hij geeft je 'Directions'. Klik op 'Read Directions' en dan op 'Follow the directions to the house'. Je komt in de tuin van een huis en je moet in het huis geraken. Er staan guards in de tuin, dus zorg dat de guards je niet zien en raak veilig in het huis. Als je eenmaal boven bent is het weer hetzelfde systeem, zorg dat je niet gezien wordt. Vermoord alle 6 ratten die je in het huis vindt! Als je alle ratten hebt moet je weer via die klimop naar beneden klimmen. Dan kom je uit in Ardougne. Ga dan terug naar Jimmy Dazzler. Als je terug bij Jimmy bent praat je met hem, hij geeft je een boek en stuurt je naar Varrock, naar Hooknosed Jack. Hooknose Jack thumb|500px x 500px|De muizen hollen Teleporteer naar Varrock en loop naar de Runeshop. Ten oosten daarvan staat een guard met wat huizen. Ga door de gate en praat met Hooknosed Jack. Hij heeft wat problemen met ratten. Haal de kwuarm, red spider eggs, empty vial en de vier stukjes kaas van de bank. Neem ook je kat en wat voedsel mee. Ga naar Hooknosed Jack en geef hem de spullen. Je zult nu vergif krijgen. Doe dit op de vier stukjes kaas en ga naar het huis ten zuiden van je en ga de ladder op. Leg hier de stukjes kaas voor de holletjes die je ziet. Ga daarna terug naar Hooknosed Jack en vertel hem dat je hebt gedaan wat hij vroeg. Helaas vertelt Hooknosed Jack dat zijn kat, Pox, wat van de kaas heeft gegeten. Je moet naar de apotheek in het zuidwesten van Varrock voor medicijnen. De apothecaris wil melk, ground unicorn horn en een marrentill van je hebben om het tegengif te kunnen maken. Geef hem de spullen, neem het tegengif aan en ga terug naar Hooknosed Jack. Nu vertelt hij je dat er nog één rat in leven is gebleven in het huis ten zuiden van je. Loop terug naar dat huis en ga de ladder weer op. Je ziet nu een scheur in de muur. Je kunt er geen vergif in doen, maar je kat kan er wel door. Stop hem er in, dan zal hij (of zij) gaan vechten met de rat. Je kunt voedsel gebruiken op het gat in de muur om te zorgen dat je kat niet sterft. Als de rat eenmaal vermoord is ga je weer naar Hooknose Jack. Praat met hem en hij stuurt je naar Smokin' Joe in Keldagrim, de dwergenstad. Je kan al in Keldagrim als je alleen de quest The Giant Dwarf gestart hebt. Smokin' Joe thumb|De muizen eruit blazen Ga naar Keldagrim en zoek Smokin' Joe. Hij is in het oosten van Keldagrim, ten oosten van de Mining Shop. Praat met hem en je moet iets voor hem doen. Haal een pot, weeds en tinderbox van de bank en gebruik de weeds op de pot. Steek dat aan met je tinderbox om een 'Smouldering pot' te krijgen. Ga terug naar Smokin' Joe. Dicht bij hem is er een rattenholletje. Gebruik je Smouldering Pot erop, en je ziet dat de ratten kruipen naar de andere kant. Drop je kat en use de pot weer op het holletje, je kat gaat je nu helpen door de ratten op te eten. Praat weer met Smokin' Joe en hij stuurt je naar Port Sarim om te praten met 'The Face'. The Face and Felkrash Ga dus naar Port Sarim en ga net boven de viswinkel, praat daar met The Face. Ze zegt dat je moet gaan praten met Felkrash, beneden. Klim naar beneden en zoek Felkrash, praat met haar. Ze vertelt dat je alle ratten in 1 keer moet vermoorden. Ga weer naar boven en praat met The Face. Ze vertelt een heel verhaal maar het komt erop neer dat je naar Pollivneach in de woestijn moet. Ga naar de Shantay Pass en haal wat geld van de bank. Ga door de Shantay Pass en reis naar Pollnivneach. Als je er bent wandel je naar het zuiden tot je bij de bar bent. Ga nog een klein beetje naar het zuiden totdat je de slangenbezweerder ziet. Use je coins op hem en zeg 'I want to talk you about animal charming.' Na wat gepraat zeg je 'What if I offered you some money?' Zeg dan 'Forgot about it. I don't care.' Kies dan de 'Walk Away Slowly' optie, dan verlaagt hij steeds de prijs. Kies nadat hij de prijs heeft verlaagd tot 100 gp (of 50 gp als je de ring of Charos aan hebt) en doe de 'stop' optie. Dan geeft hij je een Music Scroll. thumb|De ratten die in de zee springen Ga weer naar The Face in Port Sarim en speel op je fluit. Kopieër alle notes van de music scroll die je kreeg. Elke pagina is 1 note. Klik nu op je fluit om hem te bespelen en druk op de fluit met het juiste aantal noten zoals op je scroll staat. Op de fluit moeten het aantal noten op de eerste pagina gelijk zijn aan het aantal noten op de 1ste fluit op de music scroll. Bij de 5de moet je ook op het zwart symbooltje klikken linksboven de pagina. Klik dan op 'Play' en je ziet een kort filmpje. Klim nu naar beneden en praat met Felkrash. Je kan nu een naam kiezen voor je kat. De noten van een speler Beloning Afbeelding:RC_beloning.PNG * 2 Questpunten * 4.500 Thieving experience * Rat pole * De mogelijkheid om een Wily en Lazy cats te krijgen * De mogelijkheid om een naam voor je kat te bedenken * Toegang tot de Rat pits Categorie:Quests Categorie:Gemiddelde Quest en:Ratcatchers